Cherry
by allebiouqruop
Summary: Jin enjoys some quality time with his lover. Jin x neutral reader. (Warnings inside.) Drabble.


Inspired by the lovely head canons of Jin that thirsty-ho-scenarios posted on tumblr! Accent help compliments to the fabulous totidem verbis on here/tv-writes-ff on tumblr.

 **WARNING: Explicit. Little rough with a side of butt stuff.**

Disclaimer: I do not own you or YYH ;)

* * *

A sweet heat worked its way through the taught skin on your cheeks. Grinning from ear to ear at the proud member presented in front of you, you stared openly. Curled tendrils in a variety of red shades spread around the base of his cock – colors spanning from dark cherry to cardinal red, like Christmas lights. And sweet mercy, it must be Christmas to receive such a gift like this.

Your lithe fingers slowly spread through the small copse of hair, admiring the softness, before venturing further and gripping the shaft. Lightning crawled up his spine at your touch, making his own, matching grin spread impossibly wider. You happened to lock eyes just as his canine peeked playfully from his lips. Guiding your hand upward, you playfully teased up to and lightly over his weeping head. An ache formed between your legs as you felt the strength of the flex the muscle spasmed in return to your motions.

Licking your lips slick, you engulfed the head with your warm mouth. A deep moan rumbled in his chest with the change in sensations and made his eyes scrunch closed for a moment. He wasn't keen on missing the eye contact when you offered by looking up at him. He couldn't help but admire how attractive you were with your mouth wrapped around him, especially on your knees. Gently swirling your tongue over his head caused him to bite his lower lip.

Breaking the eye contact, you breathed as deeply as you could before pushing yourself forward to shove as much of him into your throat as possible. As you worked yourself minutely back and forth with him so far down, you almost swore you heard a whimper when you pulled back up again for a breath.

"Sweet love, tha's not quite enough time ta properly enjoy tha' feelin', ya know."

The implication doubled the ache between your legs.

"Maybe you jus' need a bit o' help. Allow ol' Jin the pleasure."

His fingers slid into your hair just at the nape of your neck before he tightened his grip. Diligently, you attempted to relax your muscles as much as possible and draw a deep breath before he used only a portion of his strength to press you down on his stiff cock. Fighting your gag reflex, your hands gripped his tensed thighs. He teased you by holding you still a moment longer than comfortable before pulling you back with an audible pop.

"More, please, sir."

A growl left him as he pushed you forward again. This time, he followed his instincts and bobbed your head up and down, his cock invading your throat and teasing your reflex bravely. Feeling well-balanced enough on your knees alone, you moved one hand closer to your mouth where it met the base and collected some of the thick drool escaping your lips with each thrust. Fingers thoroughly coated, you moved them behind his hips and sought the one place you knew would throw him through the roof.

Not realizing your intentions, he squeaked in response to the invasive prodding of your digit. You almost missed it over the squelching sound of his hard cock ramming into your throat. He relaxed his own muscles and let you pass. A few more bobs of your head, movement of your finger caressing him so deeply, his head being teased by your fucking tonsils, and he yanked you back with an unintended pain emanating from the roots of your hair.

Your reward shot forward from his spurting cock, coated your face, landed in your open mouth, and even splashed onto your chest. As the eruption stopped, you sat back on your knees and gazed up at your lover. Making sure you held his attention completely, you licked your lips and swallowed the salty sweetness. The hypnotic quality to his gaze intensified the arousal accumulating between your legs, spreading it to your thighs when you squeezed them for relief. His flagging cock tensed back up several times before it returned to its hardened state. His gaze drifted over your painted face and to your chest.

Your shoulders met the cold ground behind you as he pressed you against it. The chill caused you to arch your spine, perfect for his waiting mouth to latch onto your cum covered nipple. Your eyes rolled back into your head as his mouth thoroughly cleaned it and then traveled down your stomach toward that maddening ache. Just before he touched where you wanted him most, he looked up at you and grinned that equally maddening smirk.

You hardly realized your face was still covered in cum until a few minutes later when he was fucking you into the mattress and made a point to mention how much of a good cumslut you were for leaving it there.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
